


Shhh...

by Meloncholor



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, This is just shameless smut really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloncholor/pseuds/Meloncholor
Summary: Python and Forsyth forgot to be quiet.





	Shhh...

Python shifted on top of Forsyth, hand clamping around the other’s mouth as he moaned out into the cool air of their tent. “Come on Forsyth! I don’t wanna get caught.” He lazily whispered but didn’t stop his gyrations, pleasure coming in waves as the large thighs beneath him twitched with their restraint. Forsyth groaned into the hand, fingers digging deeper into the thin cloth of the cot as Python lowered himself further on the other. His green eyes pleaded with him if the deadly grip his calloused hands on Python’s hips wasn’t enough to go by. He already felt so close, if he could just fucking _move_. But he didn’t and Forsyth was left to be a moaning bedraggled mess as Python situated himself. They were nothing but flushed skin and labored breath at this point, and the azure-haired archer couldn’t deny that it was going to get pretty hard to stay quiet, but he wasn’t going to risk waking Clive or Lukas if he didn’t need to. When his lover’s voice lowered into a pleased hum, Python removed his hand and leaned down, nose barely brushing Forsyth’s and whispered again. “Shhh…” He whispered coyly and snapped his hips forward and Forsyth, straining not to cry out bucked his hips into Python in an effort to speed themselves up. He wasn’t expecting the onslaught, and his member was big enough that he lurched forward. Python cried out, his voice was much louder than Forsyth’s had been. “Shit…”

The knight noticed his momentary lapse and took the opportunity, forcing himself up and tossing Python onto his back with a muffled _thud_ in the cot’s sheets. The smaller man was now wantonly splayed on his back, the flush and sweat on his cheeks and shoulders much more visible to Forsyth in this position. They took a moment to catch their breath and soaked in the pleasure of the moment. Python could feel the firm press of the other’s pelvis against the curve of his ass, and how the cock inside him twitched as Forsyth’s eyes raked across his naked form. His own hard-on was pressed against his stomach, painfully red and leaking, slicking the skin between them both. “Goddess…” Python begged, leaning forward and letting his lips press against his lover’s which was returned with force. Forsyth had forsaken gentleness. Their lips were only together for a moment before his mouth traveled to suck deep purple marks into the marble white of his skin and the hands that were clasped around the smaller man’s hips moved to contort Python into a position where his knees were hooked into the crook of Forsyth’s elbows and one of his hands was grasped firmly at the other’s cock.

This position allowed the knight to just _rut_ into Python, and the latter could feel every pulse of muscle, every minute trace of energy that Forsyth used to pound into him. And with each snap of his hips, the larger man stroked his aching cock. He couldn’t keep down his high-pitched keens as his body was wrecked; stretched to his limit and knees pressed against his chest, folded so that he was a Forsyth’s mercy. Used to bring him closer to the edge and he couldn’t deny the twitch in his loins at the thought. He let himself be vulnerable to the man above him, smelling the spice and sweat on his skin. The way his normally orderly hair haloed his face, and the flush on his cheeks as he rushed to mark him, to _claim him_ with his teeth.They both had forgotten their promise to stay quiet and the sound of skin slapping against skin became more prevalent than even their groans. He was getting close, the punishing angle and the grip around his cock was becoming too much for him to bear.

“For-Forsyth, shit I-I can’t…” He was silenced by another kiss, tongue invading his mouth and swallowing his cries as the pace of Forsyth’s thrusts increased. Desperation and want racked through his body, but all Python could muster was a strangled groan and clasped at the sheets, white-knuckled and straining as his orgasm hit him like a hammer to the gut. He spilled out over each other’s stomachs, making it even more slicked than before. His eyes were screwed tightly shut, and he tightened around Forsyth, begging him for even more. It wasn’t long before the knight dragged his mouth away to work on leaving even more marks on his body, claiming each patch of skin as his own, and moving his hand to fist in the mess blue curls. Pairing the pain with pleasure Python cried out again as their angle changed, as Forsyth’s pounding became more erratic. The room heated around them, sweat dewing on their skin, and their hot breath mingled in the small space.

“You don’t even know what you do to me…” Forsyth kissed into the skin of Python’s neck, voice cracked and ragged. “Python, I-I’m going to…” and he grunted, pairing it by slamming his whole body forward, shoving farther into the man under him as he spilled inside of Python. All was silent for a moment, just panting breaths as their senses returned to them.

“Are-are you alright?” Forsyth lifted himself to look into the other man’s eyes, his expression soft and blissful.

Python couldn’t help but laugh, more of a breathy chuckle really, and lay back into the sheets, soreness in his muscles starting to set in. “Am I alright, he asks me.”

With much more care than earlier, Forsyth pulled out, his softening dick leaving a trail coming from the other, and he flopped down on his side, facing the ceiling of their tent. Python, effectively shoved away to make space, turned to curl against Forsyth’s side, shivering at the absence of his warmth. The knight responds by curling his arm around him.  “Was that okay? I know I was a bit more _forceful_ than before.” Forsyth’s voice was quiet, insecure.

Python reached up to cup his cheek and plant a soft kiss along his jawline. “You’re good, big guy.” He curled back into his previous position, nuzzling further into the skin of Forsyth’s chest. Both now safe and spent in each other’s arms, they drifted off into a heavy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as just an indulgence at real horny hours. Please enjoy, It's also technically a warmup for one of my other fics? Leave a comment if you like, have criticism or if you just want to call me a fake gamer girl.


End file.
